continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timelines/@comment-72.192.249.109-20150627182730
Specific to the first timeline above, I still maintain that the timeline Kiera and Liber8 arrive in 2012 is NOT the timeline they came from - Jason and Warren's arrival 20 years earliear has already disrupted or destroyed the timeline they came from. Escher/Mark Sadler has been busy altering the birth timeline of Kiera and the Liber8 gang. It is clear he interacted with the freelancers for some period of time, and with Jason. Imagine what an unstable Jason may have told his grandfather about the future? And how did Jason get out of Freelancer jail to live on the streets in 2012? (Did Mark break him out and then fake his own death - or perhaps he faked BOTH their deaths?) We have only seen tiny tidbits of the timeline from 1992 to 2012. (To include some period of time when Jason lived with Alec's parents) Escher tricked the freelancers to think he is dead, but instead he is building Piron (how did the emergence of Piron escape the freelancers detection?), and has set his son up in a fancy lab in the barn where he can develop key future tech (again, why can't the freelancers detect Alec's com net?) In season 3, Alec's Mom never answers Alec's question if she knew Mark/Escher was alive during Alec's youth - did she? (I have often wondered if the writer's intentionally never answered the question, hoping fans would pick up on the significance if the question was answered, since it would reveal some of the history of the timelines, and their philosphy on time travel, and lead to more debate among the fans.) Interesting conundrum - Old Alec's message to young Alec says that their father died young, but impressed on them the desire to innovate. In old Alec's and Jason's birth timeline could Mark Sadler have died just before 2012? Perhaps old Alec planned for Kiera to arrive shortly after his father's death, realizing that he didn't want his father to be the one to alter the future, so he sent Kiera to deliver a message that he felt he, as an 18 year old, would have responded to in a positive way. Alec's mom's repeated insistance that he was destined to do great things implies that she was aware of his future. That in itself would drive most Mom's crazy - knowing their child's future, not wanting to put them under too much pressure, and risking their survival due to the freelancers if anyone found out. The "prequel" of what happens after Jason's and Warren's 1992 arrival would make for an interesting show. If Kiera had wanted to preserve her birth timeline - and her son, she would have to go back to 1992 and kill Warren and Jason before they interacted with Mark Sadler, and then ambush Liber8 as they arrived in 2012. Then she could have returned to 2077 moments after she had disappeared. But then that would have been working against the message to change the future. Conversely she could have taken those actions in 1992 and 2012 to prevent Brad's future, and then worked with a young Alec to shape a better future free of the alterations Escher and Liber8 made - both of whom appear to have made things much worse, not better, since combined they led to Brad's future. A nearly complete reset to the show could have happened where she would have introduced herself to Alec, perhaps seaking out Carlos as section 6 to get a partner that she knew she could trust to do the right thing. That could have been a fun storyline.... Recognizing the significance of the events that happened before 2012 has often left me thinking that Kiera keeps getting it wrong when it comes to timelines early in the series. Kiera's late season 3 realization that the future was ever evolving hints that she was beginnning to realize that the future could be changed from nearly any point in time. It will be interesting to see if in the remaining six shows that she realizes a precise scalpel is required earlier in the future, rather than very blunt instruments applied at a later date where unintended consequences are harder to manage. Even Alec fails to realize the timeline significance of Jason's early arrival contrasted with future Alec's desire to change the future (granted the message from future self would be pretty stunning and hard to believe), especially if the 2012 old Alec describes to young Alec doesn't match young Alec's 2012 timeline - because Jason and Warren's unforeseen and earlier arrival has already changed the timeline for young Alec compared to what old Alec grew up in.... Did the writer's plan to cover this in later seasons, or did they miss the conundrum themselves.... And with only six shows left, will Alec, now aware of Brad's future, finally figure out that the event that led to Brad's future may have been Jason and Warren's 1992 arrival, and he has to decide if someone needs to go back and fix that? At the end of Season 3 he realizes he needs to tear Piron apart. But then Kellog boots him out. Does Alec have to send Kiera back to 1992 to fix things (including killing his son), and then find him later so she can help him make a better future than what Kiera and old Alec experienced? And what of Kiera - stuck in an earlier time, having realized that her birth timeline should not happen, does she decide to create a life for herself like Elena did? With Carlos? Or does she end up taking over the freelancers in 1992 to do a better job than Catherine did? In some ways the freelancers inability to properly deal with Warren and Jason's 1992 arrival started the timeline that led to Brad's future. At the end of season 3 she tells Catherine she no longer believes what Catherine believes. It looks like Catherine failed to prevent a disastorous future (is that why the traveler has Chen kill her?) Maybe after dealing with the time Marines, and recognizing that the future that led to Brad's arrival can only be avoided by going back and preventing that future? Or do they both go back to 1992 to clean up the mess? and live happily ever after? The killing of Kellog's mother has demonstrated that travelers are immune to actions that would prevent their future existence, so in some ways going back in time is risk free to the traveler, although everyone they leave behind may never exist.... So either the show's writers have been really inconsistant, or they have dropped a bunch of hints about the changes that occurred in 1992-2012 that they planned to reveal in later seasons that we may never get to see. (In interviews Simon Barry implies that the show has been working to a timeline sequence laid out very early in the writing process. I wonder if they stuck with it, or overhauled it significantly in response to viewer/critic feedback.) I have often wondered if Kellog's remark to Kiera (end of S1E9) that "the two of us are in on a joke that eight billion others will never get" might have a parallel with the show's fans - as if the writer's have an underlying story line (sequence of timelines) buried so deep (for future reveals) that few fans have figured out. Is the Joke on us? If so, then with early cancelation it is a cruel joke.... And if there was a deeper storyline that fans should have been debating, did the producers screw up by relying on the new social media for fans to engage in the debate, when they could have sponsored better media (such as this wiki) where more extensive discussion could have flourished rather than the limited ability of Facebook to cover subjects in any depth. As a US fan, I was pretty PO'd at the producers for the little mini-episodes available during season 3 on Shaw's web site, and blocked from viewers accessing from US based computers by Shaw (until someone loaded them to Youtube). Dave Evans